1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a light emitting device, and more particularly, to a light emitting device including a light emitting diode (“LED”) chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting device, for example, a light emitting diode, which a type of semiconductor devices that transform electrical energy into light, is in the spotlight as an advanced light source capable of replacing a conventional fluorescence lamp or incandescent bulb.
Since the light emitting device generates light using a semiconductor device, the light emitting device consumes relatively lower power than the incandescent bulb that generates light by heating tungsten or the fluorescence lamp that generates light by irradiating a phosphor with ultraviolet rays which are generated by high voltage discharge.
Also, since the light emitting device generates light by using a band gap of the semiconductor device, the light emitting device has a longer lifetime, higher response speed, and environmentally friendly characteristics in comparison to a conventional light source.
Accordingly, a significant amount of research for replacing a conventional light source with a light emitting device has been conducted, and the use of the light emitting device as a light source of indoor and outdoor lighting equipment, such as various lamps, liquid crystal displays, display boards, and street lights, has increased.